Mi sinfonía de muda desdicha
by LadyChar1
Summary: Hermione pasa su cumpleaños en su casa luego de muchos años de pasarlo en Hogwarts. Tendrá unas visitas muy deseadas... [R&Hr]
1. Chapter 1

**Adevertencia: **Este fic está situado un año después de Hogwarts. Voldemort fue asesinado por Harry...

**Mi sinfonía de muda desdicha**

Capítulo I:

Piel de cacao

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó en la casa de los Granger. Hermione estaba en la cocina con un delantal que solía ser blanco antes de ser manchado con huevos, harina y otros ingredientes. Llevaba su revuelo cabello atado en un desprolijo rodete y su rostro, ya blanco por el frío clima de Inglaterra, estaba aún más pálido por la harina que había volado hacia su rostro.

Dejó el palo de amasar a un costado y al intentar limpiarse la nariz, se la manchó aún más de harina. El timbre volvió a sonar. Hermione echó una maldición al aire y se dirigido a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, una luz encandilante la dejó ciega por unos segundos. Al recobrar la visión vio a Harry y a Ron sosteniendo una cámara de fotos, ambos riendo a carcajadas.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione! –gritaron sus amigos al unísono y luego la abrazaron sin importar lo sucia que ella se encontraba.

Hermione, que había estado a punto de embrujarlos, sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

–Chicos… no sabía que vendrían… –dijo alegre dejándolos pasar.

–De hecho, pensábamos quedarnos el fin de semana, como dijiste que darás una reunión familiar… –dijo Ron y al instante, hizo aparecer dos maletas que al caer en el piso, hicieron retumbar la casa.

– ¿Quedarse? –realmente no le parecía una buena idea.

–Sí… apareceremos algunas camas en este living tan acogedor y ya. –dijo Harry.

–Mis padres llegaran en unas horas y no les he avisado nada…

Ring… Ring… el teléfono sonó para desgracia de Hermione que no se encontraba muy a gusto.

–Hola abuela… muchas gracias… sí, sí, es hoy a la noche… ¿novio? Te dije cientos de veces que no tengo novio… pero… no, no… ya lo sé, no quiero que me presentes a nadie… pero ¿por qué lo invitaste? Uish! Si, yo también te quiero, nos vemos a la noche.

Hermione colgó. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión. Ron parecía algo interesado en la conversación, pero Harry estaba más concentrado en el olor a quemado que salía de la cocina.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Ron.

–Nada, mi abuela que en todas las reuniones familiares me quiere ennoviar con el nieto de su mejor amiga.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Ron alarmado– ¿Y tú qué haces?

–Sonrió amablemente y me escapo de él en cuanto puedo…

–Hermione… –dijo Harry.

– ¿Sí, Harry?

–Creo que algo se está quemando.

– ¡No¡La torta!

Hermione corrió a la cocina y al entrar un humo negro empezó a ahogarla, se puso unos guantes y mientras tocía logró apagar el horno y abrir la puerta. Cuando el humo se disipó un poco, pudo ver un pedazo de carbón sobre una chapa doblada: otra torta de cumpleaños mal hecha. Tomó su varita y la compuso.

– ¿Por qué no la haces con magia desde un principio? –preguntó Ron incrédulo.

–Porque me gusta cocinar de la forma muggle…

– ¿Te ayudamos a cocinar? –propuso Harry apareciendo tres gorro blancos de cocinero.

– ¡Qué buena idea, Harry! –comentó Ron con entusiasmo, colocándose el gorro en la cabeza.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír y se puso un gorro ella también. Tomó el recetario de su abuela Rosa y leyó en voz alta:

–Para preparar brownies necesitamos… quinientos gramos de manteca, doscientos cincuenta gramos de chocolate, ocho huevos, dos tazas de harina y nueces picadas…

Ron apareció los ingredientes sobre la mesa.

– ¿Por dónde empezamos? –preguntó Harry.

–Hay que derretir la manteca con el chocolate… –dijo Hermione colocando ambos ingredientes en un bol metálico.

– ¡Pan comido! –dijo Ron– ¡Incendio!

La manteca y el chocolate empezaron a derretirse, pero luego unas burbujas gigantescas crecieron en el recipiente. De pronto las burbujas explotaron y los tres amigos se bañaron en chocolate.

Harry y Ron comenzaron a reír, el chocolate estaba caliente, pero no quemaba. Harry probó un poco de chocolate que le había caído en el cachete y luego comenzó a comer otro poco que le había caído en el cuello y en la nariz.

–¡Eres un excelente cocinero, Ron! –dijo el morocho relamiéndose literalmente.

Ron probó chocolate que tenía en la ceja y luego en sus hombros.

Hermione estaba muy enojada, la cocina y ella se había llenado de chocolate. Aún de la forma mágica no sería sencillo limpiar ese desorden.

–¡Ron¡Eres un torpe!

–Cálmate, Hermione –dijo el pelirrojo aún comiendo el chocolate que tenía en su mano– ¡Fregotego!

En unos instantes, todo estuvo limpio, excepto Hermione que aún parecía una torta galesa. Ella pasó un dedo sobre la mesa y notó que aunque no había chocolate, estaba grasosa. Le mostró el dedo Ron y como él pareció no entenderlo, le pasó en dedo por el cachete, engrasándole la piel.

–¡Esto necesita limpiarse de la forma muggle para que quede sin grasa! –gritó enojada.

–¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

–¿Por qué? Porque esto es una casa muggle y no hay suficiente magia en el ambiente como para que los hechizos funciones del todo bien. –Hermione estaba fuera de sí.

–Creo que voy a buscar un lampazo –dijo Harry escapándose de la situación.

Hermione le echó una mirada asesina a Ron y luego se volteó a buscar algo con que limpiarse.

–Vamos, Herms… Harry y yo limpiaremos el desastre –dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella.

–Ron, si yo fuera tú no me acercaría a una bruja enfadada y con el rostro lleno de chocolate… puede ser peligroso –amenazó ella.

–Me he enfrentado a versiones tuyas mucho más peligrosas… –dijo él y con un dedo, le quitó el chocolate de la nariz y se lo comió.

–No hagas eso… –dijo riendo.

–¿Que no haga qué? –preguntó Ron, haciéndose el desentendido mientras volvía a quitarle el chocolate del cachete y se lo comía.

–Deja de probarme…

–Es que estás deliciosa –dijo Ron haciendo un ademán de morder su cuello bañado en chocolate.

Hermione hizo para atrás hasta que se topó con la pared y comenzó a reír. Realmente le gustaba aquel juego.

–Una probadita, nada más… –dijo Ron mostrando sus colmillos simulando ser un vampiro.

Ron se acercó al cuello de Hermione y con un suave chupón le quitó el chocolate que tenía. La bruja quedó inmóvil, mis descargas eléctricas recorrieron su cuerpo, sólo quería quedarse allí para que Ron siguiera besando… es decir… probando su cuello. El pelirrojo pareció notarlo porque continuó comiendo el chocolate que Hermione tenía en el cuello con pequeños chupones y cortas lamidas.

Sus labios ascendieron por el cuello de la Hermione hasta su oreja y luego hasta su cachete con el inocente propósito de seguir limpiando la piel de su amiga de aquel pegajoso y molesto chocolate. Ron apoyó sus manos sobre la pared a ambos lados de Hermione, acorralándola. Siguió besando la dulce piel de la bruja y lentamente se fue acercando a su objetivo principal desde hacía mucho tiempo: los labios de Hermione, que estaban muy limpios, pero por las dudas…

Estuvo a punto de besarlos, pero se detuvo unos instantes para clavar sus azules ojos en los irises miel de Hermione. Respiraron sus alientos por unos interminables segundos en los que no dejaron de mirarse fijo. Hermione cerró los ojos, en señal de permiso. Había esperado muchos años aquel momento y sentía que por fin iba a realizar su sueño más anhelado, pero…

–¡Hermione, encontré este lampazo y estos productos de limpieza! –dijo Harry que al ver la escena quiso que la tierra lo tragara– Lo siento, yo no quise interrumpir…

–¡No interrumpiste nada! –dijo Hermione muy colorada volviendo en sí y escapando de los brazos de Ron– Ron estaba… limpiando el chocolate en mi rostro, nada más…

A Ron, que aún estaba de espaldas frente a la pared, las orejas empezaron a ponérsele de un color rojo impactante.

Limpiaron el piso y la cocina de la forma muggle, situación que no pareció entusiasmar tanto a los chicos como lo había hecho la idea de cocinar de forma no mágica.

Hermione intentaba actuar con naturalidad, Ron no podía mirarla a los ojos y Harry se sentía muy culpable; así de quince minutos de fregar en silencio, todo estuvo limpio.

–¿Saben qué? –dijo Hermione para evitar futuros desastres– mejor cocino de la forma mágica…

Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer una docena de distintos manjares. Harry y Ron estuvieron a punto de abalanzarse sobre la comida, pero bastó una sola mirada asesina de Hermione para que decidieran que no era tan buena idea.

–Veamos donde dormirán… –dijo Hermione ya resignada a tenerlos en su casa– hay un cuarto de huéspedes que está al lado de mi habitación, iba a ser el cuarto de mi hermana pero nunca llegó…

Hermione se quedó en silencio pensando en el bebe que había perdido su madre, hacía un año atrás y Harry le puso la mano sobre el hombro, entendiendo qué era lo que ocurría.

–Bien… esa habitación comparte el baño con la mía… –Harry y Ron parecieron no entender, por lo que agregó– ya verán…

La bruja subió las escaleras que estaban en el hall de entradas, seguida muy de cerca por Ron y Harry, hasta llegar a un pasillo y giró a la izquierda. Había dos puertas bastante alejadas entre sí. Hermione abrió la más cercana y por primera vez, sus amigos conocieron su cuarto.

Era amplio. En el centro había una cama de dos plazas con un cobertor celeste y algunos osos de felpa sobre ella; a la derecha, había una enorme biblioteca con tantos libros, que parecía que en cualquier momento se desarmaría; en la pared opuesta había un escritorio con una máquina de escribir y algunos retratos mágicos. Las paredes estaban pintadas de verde lima y sobre una había una fotografía mágica en la que estaban Hermione y Ron abrazados y rindiendo, hasta que una bola de nieve le pegó en la cara a Ron y Harry apareció en escena riendo a carcajadas.

–Siempre arruinando momentos mágicos… –le dijo Ron a Harry con doble sentido.

Harry intentó escaparse de la situación por lo que comenzó a buscar algo interesante en la habitación para hablar con Hermione sobre ello. Encontró una guitarra criolla N/A: o española, como le digan en un rincón.

–Hermione, no sabía que tocabas la guitarra... –comentó Harry aliviado.

– Ah, sí, bueno… –la bruja se ruborizó– un poco…

–Toca algo… –propuso Ron y agregó– algo que hayas escrito.

– Bueno –dijo ella no muy decidida.

Tomó la guitarra y se sentó en su cama. Movió algunas clavijas para afinarla y luego se tomó unos segundos para afinar también su voz, tocando algunas notas.

–Esta es la última canción que hice…

Comenzó a tocar. Era una melodía algo triste, pero esperanzada y luego comenzó a cantar, no lo hacía nada mal, de hecho, cantaba muy bien.

_Silencios que matan_

_palabras no dichas._

_Es mi sinfonía_

_de muda desdicha._

_Miradas profundas,_

_recuerdos aislados._

_Viviendo en presente_

_lo que es hoy pasado._

_Tus suaves susurros,_

_tus azules ojos._

_Vestigios en mi alma,_

_de fuegos aún rojos._

_Silencios que matan_

_palabras no dichas._

_Es mi sinfonía_

_de muda desdicha._

_Delante el futuro,_

_delante el destino._

_que unió tiempo atrás_

_nuestros caminos._

_No quiero mirarte _

_y que te hayas ido._

_Miremos tú y yo_

_En el mismo sentido_

_Silencios que matan_

_palabras no dichas._

_Es mi sinfonía_

_de muda desdicha…_

Cuando Hermione termino de tocar, Ron y Harry estaban mudos. Ella se sintió un poco incomoda, esperaba algún comentario. Que le mintiesen si no les había gustado, pero ellos quedaron ahí quietos sin decir una palabra... Luego comenzó a pensar que quizás no era muy buena idea haberles mostrado esa canción porque expresaba sus más profundos sentimientos y quizás alguno fuera capaz de encontrar en aquellos versos, el destinatario de la canción.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obviamente que continúa ... dejenme sus reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II:**

**Problemas de vestuario**

Entonces, cuando creía que nadie diría nada y ella tendría que romper el hielo, Harry empezó a aplaudir con entusiasmo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ron permanecía callado, pero luego se unió al aplauso algo aturdido.

–¡Hermione, no sabía que cantabas y tocabas tan bien! –dijo Harry alegremente.

–Gracias… –se sonrojó.

Quizás fueron sólo unos segundos de silencio, pero a Hermione le parecieron eternos. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a la exposición pública y menos de sus sentimientos. Agradeció a Merlín que ellos no se hubieran fijado en la letra de la canción.

–¿A quién se la escribiste? –preguntó Ron algo reprochante, hablando por primera vez y tirando abajo las esperanzas de la bruja.

–Para nadie –dijo tan deprisa que era difícil creerle y aún más si el juez era Ron Weasley.

–¿Cómo que para nadie? –insistió.

–No… los cantantes no siempre escriben canciones de historias reales… –se defendió.

–¿Ahora eres una gran compositora?

–Pues no, pero…

Harry observaba la escena en silencio, miraba a uno y a otro como si sus ojos fueran una pelota en un partido de ping-pong. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esas peleas y sabía que lo mejor era no meterse, quizás fuera preferible cambiar de tema… otra vez.

–Bien y… ¿Dónde dormiremos? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Hermione miró a Harry sin comprender, estaba demasiado compenetrada en la discusión. Es que si el fin era tener la razón, Hermione Granger se aboca totalmente al caso. Ella sacudió su melena ligeramente y volvió al presente: 19 de septiembre de 1997, su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

–Eh sí –le contestó a Harry y luego le lanzó una mirada de odio a Ron.

Abrió una puerta que estaba a la derecha de su habitación y pasaron a un baño. Era algo compacto, así que con dificultad cabían los tres en él. Aún así, era muy bonito, con azulejos celestes y un gran espejo que Hermione evitó mirar, no le gustaba ver su reflejo. Sobre la mesa del lavabo había cinco pociones para el cabello, que a los ojos de cualquier muggle hubieran parecido cremas normales. Enfrentado al espejo, había una puerta corrediza que estaba entreabierta, dejando ver una ducha y enfrente de la puerta que daba a la alcoba de Hermione, había otra puerta, ésta de perilla.

–Lindo baño, Hermione… pero, no creo que sea tan lindo como para dormir en él –dijo Ron entre asustado y divertido.

–No seas tonto, su habitación será ésta. –dijo ella abriendo la otra puerta de perilla.

Entraron a la alcoba que iba a pertenecer a la hermanita de Hermione, claro que nunca había sido usada porque su madre había perdido el bebé. La habitación estaba en penumbra, pero aún así, se podía ver el color rosa claro en las paredes. Había una cuna de madera resquebrajada por el tiempo a un costado y a su lado, varias cajas.

Hermione cruzó la alcoba y se dirigió a la ventana para abrir la persiana. Así entró un poco más de luz, dejando ver el polvo cósmico volando por todo el lugar.

–Creo que está bien –dijo Harry por fin– he dormido hasta en un armario, así que me hubiera conformado con el baño también.

Los tres amigos rieron.

–Pero, Hermione¿a tu madre le gustara esto? –dijo Ron preocupado.

–No lo sé.

Entonces un ruido de llaves se oyó desde el piso de abajo y la voz del papá de Hermione gritó "Hija, ya llegamos".

–Creo que pronto lo averiguaremos… –comentó Harry.

Hermione salió de la alcoba por una puerta que había a la derecha y bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, seguida de Harry y Ron que no tenían aquella practica con los escalones. Cuando llegó al hall, su padre se estaba quitando el sombrero y poniéndolo en el perchero y su madre estaba cerrando la puerta.

–¡Tengo visitas! –dijo Hermione con entusiasmo señalando a sus amigos. Pero sus padres no los vieron y siguieron haciendo tareas.

–Ya lo sabemos querida, hoy es tu cumpleaños, las visitas llegan en tres horas… –dijo su madre que aún luchaba con la cerradura.

Hermione sacó su varita y con ella cerró la puerta. La señora Granger se dio vuelta enojada y le dijo:

–¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses la magia cuando yo estoy haciendo… –pero no terminó porque vio a Harry y Ron parados al lado de Hermione, algo nerviosos.

–¡Muchachos! –gritó ella con alegría, acercándoseles y dándoles un cálido apretón de manos.

El señor Granger se dio vuelta también a estrecha sus manos y dijo:

–¡Que agradable sorpresa! Pero hija… no nos dijiste que vendrían.

–Es que no lo sabía, llegaron de sorpresa…

–Pensábamos quedarnos el fin de semana… si no es molestia –dijo Harry evitándole a Hermione tener que decirlo ella.

–Oh… –exclamó la señora Granger mirando a su marido– Bien, podrían dormir en el living, el sofá se hace cama…

–Trajimos nuestras camas en nuestras maletas, muchas gracias –dijo Ron señalando las valijas que aún estaban en el living.

El señor y la señora Granger se miraron sorprendidos, pero no les tomó más de dos segundos darse cuenta de que las valijas estaban embrujadas para que entraran más objetos.

–Yo pensaba que quizás podrían quedarse en… –Hermione no tuvo que terminar la oración para que sus padres supieran a qué se refería.

–Oh… bueno, creo que… –empezó a decir la madre de Hermione.

–Que sí, se pueden quedar en la habitación de huéspedes… –concluyó el señor Granger.

La reunión sería en dos horas y Hermione se encontraba frente a su armario revolviendo la ropa con su varita. Sobre su cama, había tres vestidos que quizás se pondría. Sintió el ruido de la cadena del baño al ser jalada, era extraño para Hermione, porque nunca nadie además de ella lo había usado.

Luego oyó unos golpes en la puerta de su propio baño, eso sí que era aún más raro, así que no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

–Ade… adelante… –dijo entre carcajadas.

–¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Ron sonriendo y entrando a la alcoba.

–De que por lo que se oye desde aquí, pareciera que alguien salió del escusado y me pidió permiso para entrar a mi cuarto…

Ron rió sin entender mucho y luego miró la cama de Hermione.

–¿Qué hace toda esa ropa ahí?

–No sé qué ponerme…

–¿Te ayudo a elegir?

Hermione lo miró asombrada.

–Es que Harry está escribiéndole una carta a Ginny y me pidió privacidad –dijo algo molesto.

Hermione rió, pero luego accedió.

–Bien… –dijo sacando un vestido más de su armario y cerrando luego cerrando las puertas– tengo estos tres vestidos…

Con un movimiento de su varita los tres vestidos de breteles angostos flotaron a unos centímetros del suelo. Uno era rosado, otro negro y otro amarillo.

Ron se sentó sobre la cama y miró los cuatro vestidos simulando concentración. Se estaba imaginando a Hermione con cada uno de ellos y en todos la veía hermosa, en unos más sexy que en otros, pero al fin hermosa.

–¿Me los pruebo y me dices? –propuso ella sin saber que estaba por realizar uno de los sueños más deseados del pelirrojo.

–Cla… claro…

Hermione apareció un biombo y, tomando el vestido rosa, se fue detrás de él. Al minuto salió. El vestido le quedaba muy bien, la hacía parecer una "niña bonita", aunque el escote, dejaba ver que no era ninguna niña.

–Te queda bien, prezioza… –dijo Ron simulando la voz de un diseñador gay– pero creo que ezte ez un cumpeañoz de dieziocho, no de quinze, azí que el roza no va…

Hermione comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Ron no pudo evitar susurrar que se veía hermosa cuando reía.

–¿Cómo? –si mal no había oído, Hermione no logró oir lo que mascullaba.

–Nada… –dijo nervioso.

Fue a buscar el vestido negro y nuevamente desapareció detrás del vestidor. Colocó el vestido rosa sobre el biombo, hecho que le produjo a Ron un aumento notable de la temperatura corporal. Al minuto salió con el vestido puesto.

Si Ron ya tenía el pulso acelerado al ver cómo el vestido rosa era tirado al otro lado del vestidor, ver a Hermione con aquel vestido negro, le produjo taquicardia. Era muy ajustado y corto, y el escote cubría lo indispensable. Estuvo a punto de decirle que usara ese, pero luego recordó que en la reunión, iba a estar aquel muchacho nieto de la amiga de la abuela de Hermione, así que decidió que no era tan buena idea.

–¡No! –gritó el pelirrojo– ¡De ninguna manera te pongas ese vestido!

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella sorprendida.

–Porque… porque… –dijo levantándose de la cama y tomando el vestido amarillo– este te quedaría mucho mejor…

–Bueno –dijo Hermione tomando el vestido amarillo y desapareció detrás del biombo. Al minuto salió con el vestido negro aún puesto, aunque con los breteles bajados y todo arrugado.

Ron pensó que nunca había visto nada más sexy que a Hermione en ese vestido todo desprolijo y mal puesto.

–¿Qué te pasó?

–No puedo abrir el cierre, lo intenté con mi varita, pero está atorado…

–Oh…

–¿Me ayudas? –le pidió ella dándose vuelta y corriéndose el cabello de la espalda para que el pudiese ver el cierre.

Ron no sabía muy bien cómo abrirlo, la única prenda en la que usaba cierres, eran en sus jeans. Tomó la solapa metálica y dio un gran tirón hacia abajo. El cierre se abrió hasta la mitad, dejando al descubierto casi toda la espalda de la bruja. Ron contuvo el impulso de acariciar su piel y volvió a dar otro tirón, pero estaba trabado. Subió el cierre y volvió a bajarlo con mayor impulso, pero nada.

– No puedo… –dijo resignado.

Hermione se volvió nuevamente. Meditó unos instantes y luego, la sombra de una idea se reflejó en su rostro.

–Hagamos esto… –comenzó a explicar– cierra los ojos y conjura con un "accio" mi vestido.

–¿Y para qué cierro los ojos? –preguntó sin comprender.

–Para que no me veas en ropa interior –ambos adquirieron una tonalidad escarlata en sus rostros.

– Bien… –dijo él tapándose los ojos con una mano y con la otra levantando su varita– ¡accio vestido negro!

El vestido de Hermione comenzó a salirse de su cuerpo. Iba bastante bien, era algo doloroso, pero estaba funcionando. De un momento a otro un fuerte "crash", le advirtió a la joven que su vestido había sido partido a la mitad.

Ron abrió los ojos por el susto y vio a Hermione en ropa interior de color rojo, por un instante se quedó observándola sin poder creer lo hermosa que era; luego cerró los ojos horrorizado y se dio vuelta con el rostro ardiendo por la vergüenza.

Hermione por su parte había averiguado que no había sido una buena idea y también estaba muy avergonzada, así que instintivamente dio media vuelta y quedaron de espaldas. Nunca ningún hombre la había visto en ropa interior y aunque siempre había soñado con que elprimero que la viese fuera Ron, esa no era la situación en la que ella hubiera deseado que ocurriese.

Así, de espaldas, pasmados e inmóviles, estuvieron durante por lo menos dos minutos, hasta que Hermione dijo con voz temblorosa.

–Ron… me debes un vestido negro…

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y gracias por sus rr .

Char


End file.
